


more than sex

by feroxi (11dishwashers)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, but no smut lmfa, they literally just get takeaway, theyre also fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/feroxi
Summary: takumi shows up to leo's apartment with takeaway.





	

“I brought takeaway,” Takumi says proudly, setting the plastic bag down on the coffee table.

“That's the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard anyone say ever,” Leo replies, not even looking up from his book.

“Well, do you not want me?” Takumi asks teasingly, walking over to Leo who's lying on the sofa.

“I never said that,” Leo growls and tries to grab Takumi's stupid looking oversized t shirt.

“Ah-ah, not yet,” Takumi smirks.

“What do you mean?”

“Were going to eat first,” Takumi announces and looks for the kitchen, eventually finding it. He's only seen the sitting room and the bedroom(heh) in this house.

The kitchen is cute in a kitschy sort of way that does not suit leo at all. Takumi wonders if Leo's a good cook when he opens a drawer and finds a thousand spices he's never even heard of.

He finally finds the plates and cutlery and carries them into  the sitting room, where Leo’s still reading his book.

They've never hung out before, never really done anything besides sex- which is a shame, because Takumi really loves the thought of leo in general, and he wishes that the two could maybe be friends? Because as it is the two are just available acquaintances.

It began as filthy hatesex after they realised they couldn't stand each other. It became slightly friendly stress relief where everything was very awkward. Takumi thought Leo was too cold for him, but that didn't stop him from developing a crush.

“I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you the mildest thing on the menu,” Takumi says, taking out the foil containers.

“Wow, how generous of you!”   
“Shut up, I paid for it,” Takumi nudges leos container towards the blond, who sits down on the floor and dishes out his meal.   
“Well, thank you…” Leo says.

“No bother,” Takumi mumbles, then tries some of his curry. Its very nice, as usual.

“Do you like it?” he asks Leo.   
“Yeah, it's nice,” Leo smiles.

The two watch shitty british television and ignore the awkward tension.   
“Why did you get it anyway?” Leo asks as he finishes his curry.

“I thought it would be nice if we were friends,” Takumi replies bluntly, surprising himself.

And well, it was nice.

“I agree,” Leo says, blushing. Oh god, did takumi say that out loud??   
“This should be a thing after the fucking,” Takumi blurts as he cleaning up the containers. 

“Wow, blunt,” Leo mocks. Takumi glares at him.

“Im joking I'm joking, I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao sorry abt this guys i just had a need to see takumi/leo as fuckbuddies but of course takumi catches feelings


End file.
